Mi hilo de caramelo
by Lupu
Summary: Marshall se le declarara a Buba. ¿Pero le corresponderá o romperá el corazón del vampiro?
1. Te lo diré en una canción

**Genero: **Yaoi  
Bueno este es mi segundo fic subido y mi cuarto fic escrito ... Espero que les guste.

* * *

En una casa, dentro de una cueva. En las fronteras del Reino Helado Marshall, se encontraba flotando sobre un sofá rojo dentro de su sala; mientras una melodía surgía en su mente recordó algo en lo que no había pensado en años. Una mujer le había dicho algo-

**_-''Antes de nacer; nuestros espíritus se dividen en dos y se crean dos almas distintas, estas almas poco a poco se van alejando una de la otra; al no querer alejarse completamente; un hilo rojo los amarra y así quedan unidos para toda la eternidad, pero con la necesidad de encontrar al otro extremo de su hilo''_**

Inmediatamente, Marshall pensó en el extremo de su hilo el cual ya sabía quién era. Su ridículo copete, su ademan tan culto, su cuerpo totalmente rosa, su mirada profunda. Su nombre Dulce Príncipe. Buba en algunas ocasiones.  
Marshall ya llevaba un tiempo conteniendo sus sentimientos, lo malo de esto es que los ocultaba en forma de odio, desprecio y otras cosas. Se sentía molesto de si mismo, haciendo sentir miserable a mi otra mitad y a si mismo. Todo eso genero un odio falso entre ellos.

_Yo debo sufrir en silencio, un silencio sepulcral; el cual callare por toda la eternidad; mientras veo poco a poco, mi otra mitad envejece y muere odiándome…..Já¡, supongo que esas son las desventajas de ser inmortal-_ peso Marshall- _Y también podría ser una buena canción_- Continuo- _Se que no es normal que me guste un hombre, pero Buba es diferente al resto un carácter único, una dulce voz, una piel color rosa chicle; que se ve muy apetitosa a simple vista; y aunque yo sea un patán con el siempre es amable. Aunque sé que en el fondo el desearía matarme._

La puerta sonó. Claro. Marshall le había pedido, a Fiona que grabara una canción con él. Y era una canción para Buba. Por fin Marshall botaría a la basura 1 año de maltratos a él y se le declararía. Floto hacia la entrada de la puerta y aterrizo en el piso provocando un leve ruido. Abrió la puerta y Fiona entro de un salto.

-Hola-_saludo Fiona_- Bien traje la grabadora, tocamos?  
-Si, déjame ir por mi bajo  
Marshall fue a la esquina de sillón donde descansaba su bajo; sobre unas almohadas; el cual había estado usando poco antes. Ese bajo tenía una horrible historia familiar, hasta que llego a manos de Marshall y lo transformo en un bajo. En contra de las órdenes de su madre, pero no le importaba mucho ella estaba atrapada en la nocheosfera y no volvería a salir si él no recitaba un conjuro.  
Conecto el bajo al amplificador y afino un par de cuerdas que no se encontraban en buenas condiciones y que en cualquier momento se romperían.

-Y bien?- _pregunto Fiona.  
_-Y bien que?  
-Me dijiste que querías que cantara algo que tu habías escrito, o ya lo olvidaste?  
-A claro, es la 8 pagina desea libreta roja- _Marshall señalo hacia una mesa que sobre ella tenía una libreta roja con un lápiz gris. Que alguna vez fue rojo pero el hambre izo que Marshall lo comiera._

Fiona tarareo la melodía en la que le parecería que quedaría mejor la canción; mientras Marshall intentaba imitarlas en su bajo. Luego de varios intentos final mente tuvieron una buena melodía, junto con unas buenas notas en el bajo. Luego de un pequeño ensallo Fiona activo la grabadora.  
La canción iniciaba con un pequeño solo de bajo mientras Fiona armonizaba con su voz, el bajo bajaba su ritmo poco a poco y la letra entraba.

**Hacia el final del mundo  
tuve la sensación  
de estar vivo  
Al mirarme con esos ojos  
mi frio ser se templa  
ante tus dulces palabras  
Y veo como lo que conocía  
desaparece en tu mirada  
Mientras una dulce sensación  
llega a mi**

**~Coro1~**

**Si nuestras manos se unen  
en el vacio de la noche  
Nuestras miradas se cruzan  
Por fin te diré lo que siento  
Aunque no sientas lo mismo  
en mi gélido corazón solo  
abra lugar para ti**

**/**

**Mientras te envuelvo en mis brazos  
he inhaló tu dulce aroma  
Me pregunto si todo esto es real  
Una brisa fría nos atraviesa  
y recuerdo  
yo no estoy vivo**

**~Coro2~**

**En el paraíso no hay demonios  
y no puedo cruzar al otro lado  
Mi paraíso es en el  
profundo calor de tu mirada  
y en lo dulce de tu ser**

**/**

**Entrego mi mísero ser en tus manos  
y espero que crees uno mejor  
Pero recuerda que yo te amo**

Final mente luego de 3 minutos de grabar terminaron. Fiona izo cosas locas en la grabadora y saco la cinta y s la entrego a Marshall.

-Bueno ya me debo ir a casa-_continuo-_ quieres que te preste la grabadora?  
-No, recuerda que tengo una arriba- _continuo- _La viste cuando entraste de desprevenida a mi armario y te quedaste viéndome hasta que fingí dormirme.  
-Jajaja-_una risa nerviosa salió de la boca de la pequeña- _Si bueno tengo que irme.

Fiona salió por la puerta delantera corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano. Marshall cerró la puerta de una patada y tomo su libreta, su bajo y la cinta que acababan de grabar; y subió a su recamara.  
Su habitación no era la mejor pero era acogedora. Del techo colgaban lámparas de las paredes cabezas de animales disecadas. Las paredes eran de color gris obscuro. Muchos carteles de rock adornaban las paredes, sobre un sofá de color verde obscuro. Al lado de una cama con almohadas blancas y colcha azul electico se encontraba una gran grabadora de audio la cual era usada para grabar pensamientos y cosas personales pero servía para muchas cosas además de eso.

-Bien iniciemos con esto-_dijo para si mismo el chico; conecto su bajo al amplificador de la grabadora_.

Escucho la canción que había tocado con Fiona y intento escribir la partitura de la canción; ya que era realmente buena. Practico un poco con el bajo e intento hacer la melodía vocal. Todo le resulto perfecto al primer intento y se decidió por grabar la misma canción, pero hecha en su totalidad por él.  
Al terminar la escucho y sonaba realmente profundo su voz se tornaba muy sentimental en algunas partes; al punto que pareciera un llanto ahogado. Pero aun así la canción sonaba bien.

-Ahora si es el momento de la verdad_-se dijo a si mismo-_ No seas un cobarde.  
-Pero aun hay sol-_se contradijo-_ Y probablemente este rodeado de sus sirvientes y eso.  
-Podrías esperarlo en su habitación-_se respondió-_ Cuando la noche caiga  
-Creo que media noche sería buena idea.

Luego de contradecirse tomo su bajo y lo conecto a un amplificador y lo dejo sobre su cama y coloco la alarma a 40 minutos para la media noche así tendría tiempo de sobra; ya que aun eran las 8:50 de la noche. Lo único que tendría que hacer es relajarse con su bajo y esperar a que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

* * *

**Por favor dejar reviews. **  
**Próximo capitulo 11 de febrero.**


	2. Al rescate

**Bueno se que esta algo corta y con mucho relleno, pero intentare mejorarla la semana que viene...**

* * *

Luego de unas 3 tres horas tocando una vieja canción; la alarma sonó fuerte mente. Provocándole un buen susto al vampiro, que recordó lo significaba esa alarma tomo la nueva cinta, con su grabación para Buba y se dispuso arreglar un poco su desabrido aspecto; pues llevaba puesto, unos shorts largos y desgastados con una camiseta roja a rallas, sin zapatos. Y pues no sería el mejor aspecto para decir lo que sientes.

Se encamino hacia su armario y tomo lo mas ''formal'' que le pareció; un bivirí sin mangas de color gris; que alguna vez fue rojo, una chaqueta negra en forma de saco, unos jeans algo rasgados y por ultimo una zapatillas cualquiera.

_Me siento estúpido_-pensó-_ arreglarme haci por algo que podría salir mal._  
_Tal y como hay una posibilidad de fallo_ -se respondió en voz alta a si mismo- _hayuna posibilidad de éxito._

Por fin estaba totalmente decidido a decirle a Buba. Guardo la cinta en un bolsillo y salió. La noche era clara y fresca; el viento cálido se sentía muy vien sobre su piel, mientras volaba hacia el dulce reino. Los arboles se sacudían levemente los pequeños habitantes que tenían como ratas o ardillas y por debajo algunos lobos casando a sus presas. Marshall hubiera querido unírseles pero tenía algo de prisa; y ya perdía suficiente tiempo disfrutando el camino de ida.

Luego de 40 minutos volando atravez del bosque que separaba el dulce reino de su cueva; llego. Pero algo no andaba bien todos los dulces-habitantes estaban revisando el cielo; miraban hacia arriba y gritaban.

_-¡Príncipe! ¡¿Dónde está?!-_Todos en la aldea gritaban en coro mirando hacia el cielo mentita se encontraba gritando con ellos, el obviamente sabría que estaba pasando. Pero entrar al dulce reino asustaría a todos los dulces habitantes; claro tan cobardes saldrían gritando por todos lados.

Marshall se volvió invisible y fue hacia donde estaba mentita. Mentita no era lo que todos esperaban, Marshall ya lo conocía, de cuando iba la nocheosfera a visitar a su madre. Pero esa es otra historia muy larga.

-Hola, Marshall lee-_ dijo mentita.  
_- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí?-_pregunto el vampiro que aun era invisible.  
_-Tengo ojos demoniacos. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?-_continuo- _Bueno, este no es lugar para charlar sígueme por aquí.

Mentita camino hacia el bosque dulce; con Marshall, aun invisible, detrás de él aplaudió varias veces en una rara secuencia y una puerta surgió del suelo. ¿Cuántas entradas secretas habrían en ese dichoso castillo?

-¿Otra de las entradas secretas del castillo?-_pregunto Marshall, mientras volvía a ser visible.  
_-Efectivamente Marshall. Sígueme aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente_.  
_Mentita lo guio por debajo del castillo, hasta una puerta que conducía a un vestíbulo. El vestíbulo era muy grande con las paredes de ladrillo gris, con un par de cuadros que ponían color al lugar; una gran chimenea dos libreros llenos y dos sofás de color carmesí. Mentita se sentó en uno y Marshall floro sobre el otro.__

- Y dime que te trae por aquí ¿Tu madre te envió a cosechar almas?- _Mentita soltó una risa burlona, pues a Marshall cada vez que su madre le pedía cosas como estas nunca las cumplía.  
_-Muy graciosa-_continuo- _Pero sería una lástima, que ese rojo color tulló, desapareciera y quedaras, en blanco y gris.  
-No seas grosero-_dijo Mentita-_ Solo te pregunte a que venias.  
-Tenia algo de que hablar con Buba pero…-_izo una pausa y continuo_- todos están alterados ¿Paso algo?  
-Temo decir que el dulce príncipe fue secuestrado por la Reina Helada- _Ya era de esperarse, la Reina Helada lo secuestraba cada semana y Fiona tenía que rescatarlo siempre-_ Por el momento no hemos podido contactar a Fiona, así que los dulces habitantes están buscándolo por su cuenta.  
-Que patéticos son esos dulces- _A Marshall le parecía muy tonto que alguien; o más bien que algunos dulces débiles buscara a alguien en los alrededores del reino si era obvio que estaría en el castillo de La Reina Helada_- Y bien por lo que entiendo Buba no está aquí.  
-Me temo que no.  
-Bien entonces iré a rescatarlo antes de que Fiona le rompa las uñas a la Reina Helada. Nos vemos luego.  
-Ten cuidado, Marshall lee

Marshall salió por una ventana del vestíbulo y tomo rumbo al Reino Helado.  
_Primero voy a declararme y ahora lo salvo de las garras postizas de la Reina Helada_- pensó Marshall-_Más le vale aceptar._

El Reino Helado estaba a 1 hora de su cueva, mas 40 minutos de vuelo hacia su cueva, iba a terminar exhausto, sería mejor dejar esto he irse…. ¡Pero no¡ Marshall estaba decidido al 110% y no dejaría que Dulce Príncipe este en garras de la Reina helada.  
Voló atravez del bosque hasta llevar a su cueva, ya estaba muy exhausto; pero debía seguir en pie por Dulce Príncipe. Solo se limito a comer un poco para el viaje, cambiar se las ropas a algo más adecuado para el frio; una playera de mangas largas de color gris y sobre esta la misma chaqueta con una chalina y a tomar su bajo/hacha. Si conseguía regresar con Buba, sin haber sido violado por la Reina Helada, tendrían que ir a pie y el reino helado estaba invadido de criaturas horripilantes más aun en los bosques helados y ese era el camino más corto para llegar, podría llevarlo atravez de las montañas heladas pero el camino seria de 2 días de viaje y solo llegarían a su cueva; ya lo decidirá luego. Tomo lo que necesitaría; manzanas rojas, un paraguas, su libreta y la cinta para Buba, fueron metidas dentro de un morral y llevo consigo también su bajo/hacha y un abrigo para Dulce Príncipe y partió al reino helado.  
Fue lo más rápido que le permitió el frio viento; que por cierto era más fuerte de lo normal parecía que se avecinaba una ventisca y consiguió llegar al Castillo de hielo sin ser visto; claro volviéndose invisible.  
Dulce Príncipe estaba en una jaula y la Reina Helada no daba señales de vida por ningún lado. Era el momento de escapar. Marshall se izo visible y abrió la jaula de Buba, el se veía algo asustado, con una tierna mirada en los ojos; como al mirada que pone un niño al ver un dulce y una mueca de molestia.

-Marshall – _susurro el príncipe_- Sácame de aquí.  
-No imbécil –_dijo en un tono burlón _-vine a jugar a quien se queda con el príncipe con la Reina Helada.  
-Ya no juegues idiota sácame de aquí. !Ahora¡

Marshall lo tomo de la mano y lo cargo sobre su espalda y salió por una de las ventanas; el clima parecía peor de cómo estaba cuando entro; voló lo más rápido que pudo y llegaron a una cueva a pocos metros del castillo de hielo. Marshall inmediatamente se dejo caer dentro de la cueva; volar, aun que parecía cosa de tontos era tan cansado como correr, era muy distinto de flotar como lo hacía casi todo el tiempo volar era tener que ir más rápido, a alturas más altas y gastar más energía en cierta forma era más doloroso.

-G-gracias por sacarme de allí, Marshall-_Agradeció tímidamente el dulce Príncipe.  
_-Ni lo-Uff menciones-_ Marshall respiraba longevamente, estaba muy exhausto.  
_-¿Estas cansado?  
-Si, volar- volar no es tan fácil como parece. ¡Ah¡ Antes de que lo olvide, te traje esto- _Marshall le extendió el abrigo que había traído para él, era un abrigo largo de color verde obscuro, algo desteñido por el tiempo-_, probablemente tengas frio asique póntela.  
-Gracias.-_Marshall observo cómo era que se ponía el abrigo, se veía tan tierno….  
- ''Como es posible que vea tierna cada cosa que el haga''- pensó.  
-_Y …¿Que tal te trato la Reina Helada?  
-…-_Buba puso un rostro pensativo y miro hacia el vacio-_ Es una demente, pero llegaste antes de que hiciera algo. ¿Podemos dormir estoy algo cansado?  
-Claro.

Marshall, se dirigió hacia uno de los rincones de la cueva, donde no daría el sol al amanecer y se cubro la cara con su sombrilla. Mientras que Dulce Príncipe, se recostó cerca del vampiro, cubriéndose con el abrigo y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**La Reina helada se estaba poniendo la lenceria~ jajajaja (Ahora Buba estará traumatizado de porvida)  
Ahora devo escribir el besho viaje en el que se aventuran... ¡Hora del sexo! digo... ¡Hora de aventura!  
Por favor dejar reviews~ con criticas (sean dulces o amargas)  
Próximo capitulo 19 de Febrero**


	3. Camina idiota

**Bueno se que me he demorado mucho subiendo este capitulo y sin mencionar que tampoco es muy largo (de hecho todo esto lo he escrito apenas hoy ) se los explicare al final del capitulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

La mañana había llegado, el sol podía verse claramente en el horizonte y los tenues rayos del sol entraban a la cueva donde Marshall y Buba aun dormían. El sol se había elevado quedando su reflejo dentro de la cueva, Buba que en medio de la noche callo en las piernas de Marshall utilizando estas como almohadas le despertó por el leve toque de los rajos solares sobre su dulce piel. Levanto la vista y vio al vampiro sumamente dormido, intento pararse sin hacer el menor ruido o movimiento brusco posible per al instante Marshall despertó de golpe lo miro y froto su cabeza dio un gran bostezo que izo que sus colmillos se vieran más grandes de lo que ya eran.

-Buen dia- dijo el prinpe- ¿Dormiste bien?  
-No¡ La roca me rompió la espalda y no siento mis piernas-_el vampiro se elevo en el aire intentando estabilizarse sobre sus piernas_- Al diablo solo flotare!  
-No tienes por que estar maldiciendo, Marshall.  
-No tendría que maldecir si alguien no me hubiera usado de almohada.  
-Ya, ya, perdona….-_el príncipe fue interrumpido por un leve gruñido_- B-bueno llévame al castillo; de seguro muchos deben estar preocupados. ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?  
-Jejeje respecto a eso…  
El príncipe se cruzo de brazos y una expresión seria se pinto en su rostro, Marshall solo lo observaba atonito esperando a que no estallara por la ira de lo que le diría.  
-¿Y bien Marshall?  
-Emmm… pues. Nos tomaría 2 días ir hasta el dulce reino a pie, por que no puedo llevarte a cuestas mucho tiempo.  
-¡MARSHALL!  
-Al menos agradece que llegue en el momento apropiado, antes de la Reina Helada te pusiera las garras encima. Y además me hubiera llevado mucho tiempo buscar a Fiona.  
-Bueno. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero necesito llegar inmediatamente al castillo muchos deben estar con la mano en el corazón.  
-Dos días no es mucho tiempo, al menos no cuando tienes mil años. Así que no seas un llorón y comamos algo para el viaje. Lo siento pero solo tengo manzanas.  
Buba solo dio un gran y profundo suspiro intentando calmarse, mientras se descruzaba de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza fue a sentarse en una esquina de la cueva. Mientras Marshall lo miraba perplejo de lo rápido que podría contener sus emociones.  
-¿Y bien? Tengo hambre.  
-C-claro- Marshall saco _de su morral un par de manzanas y le entrego una a Buba_.  
-Gracias  
Ambos comieron en completo silencio, mientras Marshall en su cabeza se hacía imágenes mentales del viaje de por donde tendrían que ir y los senderos que deberían evitar para no encontrarse con cosas indeseables como trolls, duendes, demonios, fantasmas, o cosas peores. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Buba había acabado de comer y Marshall ya había trazado un sendero mental, de donde tendrían que ir y antes de partir de la cueva Marshall reviso si nada faltaba y si Buba estaba herido, luego de cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden salieron de la cueva.  
El camino de versería tomar los llevaría más rápido, con suerte llegarían al anochecer del dia siguiente. Tendrían que ir al norte; evitando ir al oeste aunque era el camino más corto pasaba atravez de las tierras de fuego ya eso acabaría con el dulce príncipe ya que moriría sofocado por tanto calor; ir atravez de las planicies heladas y atravesar del bosque helado que estaba lleno de golems de nieve que no eran muy peligrosos si no se les molestaba, luego llegar al bosque de las llenuras verdes antes del anochecer para poder pasar la noche al despertar tendrían que ir directo a casa de Fiona que se encontraba finalizando el bosque, para que Cake pudiera llevar al príncipe lo más rápido posible al castillo. En fin ese era el gran plan.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 o 9 de la mañana y el camino era largo, Marshall tomo su sombrilla y tomando a Buba lo cargo en su espalda y bajaron de la montaña; que por cierto era donde se encontraba la cueva en la que durmieron; caminaron atravesando los terrenos del castillo de hielo y alejando se lo más posible de el y de la Reina helada.  
El terreno no era mucho y no había ningún pingüino tan temprano allí, por lo que no les costó nada salir rápido y llegar al bosque helado.

-¿Buba estas bien?  
-Si, ¿Por que lo dices?  
-Estas titilando desde que salimos de la cueva ¿Acaso tienes frio?  
-¿Qué, tu no?  
-No detecto la temperatura, para mí está fresco-_Continuo-_ pensé que ese abrigo sería suficiente.  
-Tranquilo estoy bien.  
Marshall sabia que el príncipe mentía el estaba titilando y sus rosadas mejillas estaban pálidas por el frio probablemente estaban a 10° bajo cero pero Marshall no los sentía encambió el príncipe si. Marshall soltó un bufido detestaba que las personas mintieran sin importar de quien se tratase lo odiaba, voló mas rápido y se puso de pie delante de Buba y le sujeto la mano para comprobar su temperatura corporal.  
-Estas muy frio-_Dijo el vampiro.  
_-Es el clima y tu estas mas frio que yo.  
-Yo soy un vampiro, bueno te congelaras, toma-_ Marshall se quito la chalina y se la entrego, busco en sus bolsillos y encontró unos guantes, que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegaron allí pero también se los dio a Buba.-_Mejor?  
-Si, mejor.-_Buba se froto los guantes contra la cara, para intentar entrar en calor, Marshall solo observaba fijamente, como su cara recuperaba en rosa chicle normal que su piel siempre tenia y sintió algo un sentimiento de calidez que subía de su estomago a sus mejillas; por un momento recordó cuando era un niño y todo parecía tan simple pero creciendo las cosas cambian y te sientes solo, luego de perder a tanta gente, con Buba ese sentimiento regresaba una y otra vez no podía explicarlo solo pasaba.  
_-Bien sigamos.

Marshall acomodo su sombrilla sobre su cabeza y dio un gran suspiro, comenzando a caminar atravez del sendero con Buba detrás de él. Llegaron muy pronto al final de la planicie y se adentraron al bosque helado antes de siquiera dar tres pasos dentro Marshall se detuvo y miro a Buba.  
-¿Pasa algo?-_pregunto el príncipe.  
_-Escúchame aquí hay golems, cyclopes y lobos de nieve. Si te distraes solo un minuto serás su cena.  
-Esto…._-Buba trago saliva y suspiro intentando clamarse, el miedo de ser devorado le helaba la piel-_ …..  
-Te tomaría de la mano para que no te perdieras, pero sabes me da asco.  
-¿Si te doy asco, porque me rescataste?  
-Simplemente lo hice y ya, no hay nada en especial.  
-Eres un tonto.  
-Y tu una molestia.  
-Me largo.

Buba camino solo atravez del bosque, dejando a Marshall detrás, el cual no se podía quedar sin hacer nada por lo que aumento la velocidad y detuvo a Buba antes de que diera un paso más.  
-¿Y ahora que?-_Marshall tomo de la mano a Buba y este se le quedo mirando.  
_-Si vas por allí te perderías, tonto. Ven tenemos que ir en línea recta.

Buba solo asintió con la cabeza y siguieron caminando atravez del bosque en completo silencio, pasaron aproximadamente un par de horas mientras caminaban tomados de la mano. Marshall solo se concentraba en el camino y Buba de deleitaba con la vista de la nieve sobre los arboles, debes en cuando aparecían pequeños conejos jugueteando atravez del camino, para Buba resultaban muy lindos pero para Marshall se le hacían estorbos en el camino solo los asustaba y se reía de ellos, cosa que a Buba se le hacía muy cruel pero solo se mantuvo callado.  
Hubo un ruido muy fuerte de nieve cayendo, Marshall apretó la mano de Buba con fuerza y lo subió a su espalda y rápidamente volaron en línea recta hasta que ya era visible en el horizonte arboles sin nieve. Pero de pronto callo una gran cantidad de nieve sobre el vampiro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer. Unos golems de nieve se acercaban a gran velocidad y Marshall yacía inconsciente en el piso Buba intento despertarlo pero nada parecía hacer efecto…. Parecía muerto.

* * *

**Bien aqui va la explicación en mi país las escuelas comienzan la semana que viene y he tenido problemas monetarios por que recien me matricularan esta semana y he estado tan preocupada que no tenia cabeza para hacer los fics se que no es justo para nadie pero perdon :c  
La proxima semana sera normal y les dare el fic a tiempo el lunes 3 de marzo.  
Espero que les alla gustado este capitulo nos leemos luego (°u°)/**


	4. En busca de un refugio

**Okay me demore mucho~ lo admito y deverdad ni siquiera estoy augusto con mi propio trabajo, he tenido muchos problemas y cosas personales que me han impedido hacer el fic... pero aun asi intento esforzarme ... asdasd les explicare al final que paso ... disfruten el fic /3**

* * *

Los golems, cada vez se acercaban más hacia ellos. Buba no sabía que hacer Marshall no despertaba, ¿Estaría muerto? No claro que no, el no puede morir literalmente; pero si puede dormir y desmallarse. Pero… ¡El sol, se despertaría si sentía dolor! Buba tomo la sombrilla que cubría cabeza y manos del vampiro, con algo de miedo movió la sombrilla, dejando parte de su oreja derecha a la luz del tenue sol de la tierra helada; pero eso fue más que suficiente, Marshall despertó con un fuerte alarido de dolor y se oculto rápidamente debajo de la sombrilla.  
-¡BUBA!  
-Perdona pero los golems….  
-¡LOS GOLEMS! Pudiste a ver corrido.  
-¡Te hubieran matado!  
-¡DEMONIOS!- _Marshall se abalanzo sobre Buba para que un gran bola de nieve lo callera contra el_- Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Vamos corre!

Marshall se elevo, he intento volar cerca de Buba, pero este era muy lento corriendo, otra bola de nieve ; no tan grande como la anterior; salió disparada y callo contra Marshall, este se levanto y tomando a Buba de la mano, lo subió a su espalda y voló lo más rápido que podía. Sin darse cuenta los golems ya no los seguían pues habían salido del bosque helado y entrado al bosque llanuras; por fin estaban a salvo de los golems.  
-¡¿QUE UVIERA PASADO SI NO DESPERTABA UVIERAS MUERTO?!  
-Ya, pero no paso, a si que no importa.  
-No tienes remedio, ¿Estas lastimado?  
-No, solo me tomaste de la mano muy bruscamente. ¿Tú estas bien, tú oreja?  
-Si tranquilo, ya se regenerada de nuevo pero nunca lo hagas otra vez, no tienes ni idea de cómo duele.  
-Lo lamento yo- Buba fue interrumpido por un crujido muy sonoro que provenía de su estomago.  
-jajajajaja ¿Tienes hambre?  
-Si y también estoy cansado  
-Podemos descansar un rato yo también estoy cansado de salvarte cada cinco minutos-Marshall sonrió – Bueno avancemos un poco mas así ya podrás quitarte ese abrigo.

Marshall y Buba caminaron poco más de 40 metros, hasta el punto en el que ya no se viera mas nieve y sentaron sobre un troco caído. Marshall saco una manzana y se la entrego a Buba, mientras que el solo sorbió el rojo de la manzana.  
-¿No tienes más que manzanas en tu morral, verdad?  
-No,¿ por qué?  
-Solo digamos que las manzanas no son mi comida favorita, ni siquiera mi fruta favorita.  
-Bueno…. En ese caso, espérame un momento ya vuelvo  
-¿Q-que me vas a dejar solo?  
-Si¡-_grito Marshall desde lo lejos_-No seas nena y me esperas no tomara mucho rato.

Marshall fue a un pequeño arbusto de moras que queda cerca de allí; al menos así Buba podría comer algo más que manzanas, también tomo frezas de otro arbusto y fue de vuelta a donde estaba Buba. Marshall pensó en espiarlo un rato, y se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol a ver que hacia mientras el no estaba.  
-Espero que ese idiota regrese pronto-_dijo Buba para si mismo en voz alta_- deben haber duendes cerca que podrían matarme.

Marshall rio en voz baja, el era tan cobarde que hasta daba risa; pero decidió ya no seguir espiándolo y bajo del árbol.  
-Espero que te guste-_dijo Marshall mientras bajaba del árbol_-fue lo único que conseguí.  
-Gracias, sabes, las fresas son mis favoritas.  
-Entonces más te vale que te las comas.

Marshall se sentó al otro lado del troco y observo a Buba comer, se sentía cálido con solo mirarlo, volteo el rostro y comenzó a sorber su manzana; el no entendía el por que pero a pesar de estar muerto sentía, a veces sentía hambre, a veces frio, otras calor, pero algo que no había sentido desde pequeño era amor, sus padres nunca estuvieron allí, solo tubo a hambo de pequeño y eso era más que nada pero desde que su antigua novia lo había vendido odiaba todo, lo único que lo hacía sentir bien se había ido para nunca volver; pero a pesar de eso la vida luego de eso no fue tan mala, ya no lloraba por las noches abrazado a hambo esperando a que la muerte le llegara, ahora esperaba más de la vida, ya no lloraba ahora esperaba y eso lo cambio en muchos sentidos; creció por haci decirlo ya no era el tipo de 987 años inmaduro y ingenuo ahora era un adulto de 1000 años. Termino de sorber el rojo de su manzana y la arrojo lejos.

-¿No la terminaras?  
-No puedo, si como algo lo vomito solo puedo sorber.  
-Ya veo. Se está haciendo tarde.  
-Si… -Marshall miro el cielo por debajo de su sombrilla el cielo era de un color naranja con un par de tonos morados y pocas estrellas visibles, era hermoso. El ya no recordaba haber visto el atardecer desde hacía varios años atrás. Pero sentía que algo faltaba algo como….¡DONDE DORMIR!- Acabo de recordar¡ ¿Dónde dormiremos?  
-Cierto ¡no sé, ¿no puedes construir algo?  
-No soy tan rápido  
-¿En que época estamos verano o invierno?  
-Verano porsupesto no has sentido el calor es horrible.  
-…-Marshall bajo la cabeza y dio un gran suspiro- No, no lo he sentido. Pero en verano los osos ya no invernan y probablemente nos ataquen si entramos a alguna cueva.  
-Podríamos asustarlos recuerdo que los osos le temen al fuego.  
- Eso es, eso necesitamos algo. Ven.

Marshall y Buba se levantaron del tronco y caminaron hacia adelante; Marshall guiaba el camino. Luego de 20 minutos de caminata entre arboles, llegaron a un lugar con árboles y plantas muy raras que parecían viscosas; caminaron entre ellas y Marshall paro.

-Muy bien toma un par de esas hojas y fíjate que sean las mas viscosas-dijo Marshall- yo intentare sacar un par de estas ramas gruesas para hacer una antorcha.  
-¿No me quemare?  
-Si no te acercas a la antorcha, no.

Ambos empezaron a hacer su trabajo. Para Marshall, le resulto difícil arrancar las gruesas ramas de los arboles, se resbalo varias veces pero recordó que tenía su bajo-hacha y solo tuvo que cortar algunas y separar las dos más gruesas y otras más pequeñas para una fogata. Por otro lado el príncipe tenía problemas con las hojas eran muy viscosas tanto que se pegaban a sus manos y daban una sensación asquerosa, pero termino por recoger muchas de estas.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Buba.  
-Ahora debemos envolver estas dos ramas con esas hojas y luego quemarlas.  
-Y buscar una cueva, supongo.  
-Exacto ahora envuelve unas tres en estas y cuatro en la más grande.  
-¿Por que yo?  
-Porque yo cargare la antorcha y esa cosa viscosa es inflamable y me podría quemar.  
-¡Entonces yo sería el que salga quemado¡  
-Tu no te acercaras a las antorchas yo seré el que las lleve tu llevaras esas ramas pequeñas de por allá- Marshall señalo el montón de ramas que estaban bajo sus pies- Así que empieza a hacer tu trabajo.

Buba, de mala gana puso las hojas en las ramas; aunque fue fácil porque se pegaban con facilidad; lo molesto de que Marshall le diera ordenes, de por si el ya era molesto y dándole ordenes ya era un dolor de cabeza, aunque lo dijera de buena gana.

-Bien, ahora vamos a encenderlas… deberías alejarte un poco, ya sabes; explotarías y habría caramelo por todos lados.

Buba retrocedió y se puso detrás de Marshall mientras este encendió la primera antorcha, con dos trozos de piedra, el fuego salto muy alto y iso que Marshall callera al piso junto con Buba; Marshall termino debajo Buba.

-O-olle levántate-dijo Marshall en un tono bajo, mientras que su pálida cara se tornaba ligeramente roja.

Buba se paro y Marshall le siguió tomo la antorcha ya encendida e intento prender la otra con sumo cuidado, lográndolo exitosamente. Buba tomo las ramas pequeñas y el morral de Marshall que había dejado en el suelo hacía rato y se encaminaron atravez del bosque buscando una cueva.

* * *

**La escuela es difícil, 3° no es puro relajo como yo creía y como me gusta esforzarme me la he pasado estudiando las ultimas semanas~ ademas ahi una persona que realmente me gusta y no es muy agradable escribir con el corazon roto(iva a poner una mala palabra u-u) pero bueno les voy avisando de que no podre subir fic cada semana si no cada 2 o 3... depende por que en 3 semanas tengo examens D:... bueno si tienen alguna queja o sujerencia porfavor escribanla soy toda oidos ;)  
Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
